harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex (MM)
WARNING: This page contains potential spoilers. If there is any information you wish to avoid reading, please use the links in the Contents box to skip ahead to a certain topic. (NOTE! Though either gender can befriend Alex, any information regarding him becoming infatuated with, being married to, or having a child with the main character is strictly relevant to female main characters only.) Alex (Azuma in the Japanese version) is one of the available bachelors that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Magical Melody. Basic Info Game Description :"A doctor at the Clinic. If he's not at the Clinic, he can be found at the lake." Personality :A little shy but takes his job as a doctor very seriously. Alex is a caring, sweet, and generally down-to-earth kind of guy. He is appreciative of people who try and work hard, but also has a soft spot for more gentle personalities, which brings out his inner need to care for the people around them. Ironically, he is sometimes so caught up with his work and taking care of others, that he sometimes forgets to take care of himself (e.g. wearing the same lab coat for days in a row.) Appearance :As a practical person, Alex wears a simple dress-shirt and tie ensemble with a large lab coat worn over it, but as an non-frivolous man his hair is a tad lengthy and untidy looking. He generally has a sweet sort of expression on his face, and is actually rarely seen with the more broody look he has in the above image. First Meeting :Alex can be met any day you first visit the Clinic near Moonlight Cave, except for on Wednesdays and holidays, when it is closed. An exception to this is if you happen to collapse from exhaustion, in which case you will inevitably end up in the Clinic no matter what day it is, and Alex will introduce himself to you after you wake up. :Depending on how you go about meeting him, one of the following conversations will take place: :You: Enter the Clinic and walk over to Alex who is facing away towards his desk. :Alex: ! Turns to you and walks over. "Well, hello. You're the new farmer." :You: Proceed to babble about yourself. :Alex: Smiles. "I'm Alex. Everyone in the village calls me 'Doctor'. I'm new to this town like you, but I already love it here." :You: Nod. :Alex: "You should really stay on top of your health. Since you're here, let me have a quick look." :You: Sweat nervously. :Alex: Inspects you momentarily and then smiles. "As far as I can tell, you look healthy. Good for you!" :Both: Express enthusiasm. :Alex: "That's right, if you find some herbs in the mountains, can you ship them? Unless herbs are at the market, medicine can't be made. I'll be counting on you." :You: Nod. :Alternatively: :You: Stretch and look around in confusion. :Alex: Walks in from behind you. "Are you conscious? ___?" :You: ! Spin around and face him. :Alex: "Nice to meet you, I'm Alex. They call me 'Doctor' in this village. I've heard about you. You passed out because you were so careless. You need to take care of your body." :You: Nod. :Alex: Smiles. "Okay, take care." Waves. Schedule and Locations *Inside the Clinic (except for Wednesdays and holidays). *Right outside the Clinic. *In front of the sign near the Moonlight Mine. *Inside the Moonlight Mine. *Near the river a little south of Blue Sky Ranch. *Forest of Fountains near the Harvest Goddess Spring (across the bridge). Gift Preferences (NOTE! As with many HM:MM characters, Alex has different responses to the quality level of produce. High quality crops are those grown in river or fertilized soil; it is important to note such crops are indistinguishable from regular quality crops once harvested.) Infatuation Heart Lines :0 hearts: "How're you feeling? Please take it easy." :1 heart: "It becomes easy to lose physical strength if you work without enough sleep, so please take care." :2 hearts:'' "I was born and raised in this village. I went to town to study, but sure enough, one's hometown is indeed nice."'' :3 hearts: "Helping out so that people can live quality lives is my job. What's most important is a person's mindset." :4 hearts:'' "If you take care and pay attention on a regular basis, you should never collapse."'' :5 hearts: "I can't heal the pain in the minds of patients. The power of doctors may actually not be all that powerful at all..." :6 hearts: "There are many precious plants in this village, so my work is a little easier. After all, medicine is expensive and hard to come by." :7 hearts: "There are things that exceed a doctor's power like the feelings and hopes of people. There are many examples of people who live after being diagnosed with deadly illnesses." :8 hearts: "When I look at you there are times when I feel awkward, but you put my mind at ease in a way. You're a wonder." :9-10 hearts:'' "If I leave you be, you might work until you collapse, and you're always doing this and that for others. Umm... I have to be around to watch over you."'' Proposal :Accepted Proposal: "Umm, this is a Blue Feather, isn't it? Is this... a proposal? Ah-ha-ha-ha! You're a funny young lady. Hmm, let me see. Okay, I accept." Marriage Lines :"Oh that's right. We're married, hmm? It's a pleasure, Mrs. ... oh, what do I call you?" :"____, huh? It's a little different, but okay." :"I just naturally end up smiling somehow. I must rein in my feelings." :"It's not good to do reckless things. Your body's important." :"It's nice being able to manage your health all the time. I'll be mad at you if you collapse from exhaustion." :"Please don't ever do anything I wouldn't do. It's not just your own bay anymore, right?" :"I'll be by your side during the bad times and the good. Please don't forget that." Child *Coming soon. Rival :In HM:MM, each bachelor and bachelorette can be paired off to what is considered as the main character's rival. Rival characters are any available bachelors or bachelorettes that are of the same gender as the main character, and whom may also pursue opposite sex characters that the main character may be trying to romance. Rivalries in this game do not proceed all the way to marriage, however, (except for in the Japanese version of the game) and so triggering a rivalry is considered harmless. Scenes that occur between a rival and potential love interest can be triggered by getting the rival to the appropriate amount of hearts (4+) while keeping the heart level of the love interest down and then entering a location at a certain time. :Your rival for Alex is his co-worker Gina. Befriending her and raising her to 4 or more hearts while neglecting to get close to Alex, then walking into the Clinic during open hours will initiate the following scene: :You: Wander over to the back of the Clinic and spot Alex. :Alex: Rummages around the sink area and expresses frustration. "Hmmm." :Gina: Walks into the room and also spots Alex. ! "Doctor, if you're looking for that thing, didn't you put it in that drawer in the desk?" :Alex: Stops rummaging- !? -then runs over to the desk and searches it. "Ah, this is it!" Smiles and walks over to Gina. "Wow. You really knew what I was looking for." :Gina: ? Closes her eyes and looks thoughtful. "As far as that goes...I just kind of had a feeling." :Alex: Nods. "Really, your intuition is good. There's that, and you take notice of things. You'll become a good nurse." :Gina: Modestly bows her head. "Well, I don't..." :Alex: Nods again and interrupts her. "I'm not an organized person, so it would be so helpful if you were at my side forever." ♥ Smiles. :Gina: Turns away and blushes. "Oh my...Doctor, you're embarrassing me." ♥ Smiles also. Gift Events :Gift events occur only after getting Alex to the correct number of hearts, and then leaving your house in the morning to activate them. Having a male main character means that only the first gift event can be triggered, as the second gift event is more romantic in nature. 2-Heart Gift :(NOTE! Every 2-heart gift event that is triggered also earns you a Musical Note. For information on the note received from this particular event, please view the 'Musical Note' section located below.) :You: Hear a knock at the door and head outside. :Alex: Smiles. "Hey, good morning." :You: Smile and wave. :Alex: "I found these herbs. Aren't they strange and a little exciting? I'll give them to you. Use them however you'd like." Reaches over and hands you a Purple Herb while smiling. :You: ! Take the Purple Herb. :Alex: "Well then, I'll be going." Smiles and waves goodbye. 5-Heart Gift :You: Hear a knock at the door and head outside. :Alex: Smiles. "Hey, good morning." :You: Smile and wave. :Alex: "How are you feeling? I made some potion and brought it over. Please use it when you're tired." Reaches over and hands you a Potion. :You: ! Take the Potion. ♥ :Alex: Blushes, looks down, and rubs the back of his head. "The truth is that you should rest and relax. You work too hard." Looks back up at you. "Well, there are good things about that, but..." Smiles and laughs lightly- ♥ -before nodding. "If you put green herbs, pontata root, and honey in an aging pot you can make this medicine yourself." :You: ! Obtain the formula for making Potion. :Alex: "Well then, I'll be going." Smiles and waves goodbye. Festival Appearances (NOTE! Certain festivals lack scenes but you are able to talk to people who are present in the festival's location, earning you some relationship points. Alex will only be present during such festivals if he is one of the people you are closest to. Similarly, he will not try attending romantic festivals with you if you have not romantically pursued him enough. Romantic festivals will be marked with a ♥.) Spring 1: New Year Festival :Enter the Flower Bud Square sometime between 6AM and 6PM to trigger the festival scene, and talk to Alex who will say "There are always people who overdo it when there are early spring feasts. It's quite troubling." Spring 8: Egg Festival ''' *Coming soon. Spring 17: '''Spring Horse Race *Coming soon. Spring 23: Flower Festival *Coming soon. Spring 28: Cow Festival *Coming soon. Spring 30: Alex's Birthday :When receiving a liked gift on his birthday, Alex will say: "Oh, is this a birthday celebration? Heh-heh-heh. Thank you. I'm happy." Summer 3: Beach Festival :Walk to the Moonlight Beach sometime between 6AM and 6PM to trigger the festival scene, and talk to Alex who will say: "Swimming is a sport that's good for your health. Maybe I'll join in after I put on some sunscreen." Summer 7: Star Festival ♥ *Coming soon. Musical Note :Triggering Alex's 2-heart gift event provides you with the 93rd musical note, "Doctor". :Note Description: :A doctor who's tranquil and mellow. But has a secret fire in his heart. He is a friendly physician. Additional Information *Alex resembles Doctor Trent with his hair, face, and role in the game. Their personalities are quite different however, unless you hurt Alex's feelings, which causes him to become more somber and broody. *Befriending Alex will allow Martha, an elderly nurse, to move into the village. She helps out at the Clinic and if you befriend her you can get your rucksack enlarged. *Having Alex (or Martha) at approximately 1 heart and shipping a total of 30 Herbs will allow the Sanatorium to be built, which also enables Dia and Gina to move into the village. Sources Harvest Moon Genome Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody Bachelors Category:Magical Melody NPCs